


哭包Alpha的自我修养

by PrincipleGao



Series: breddy [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipleGao/pseuds/PrincipleGao
Summary: 别的Alpha发情期只是有点爱哭，Eddy是特别爱哭，而且很难搞，事儿特别多……脑洞来自城洛
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: breddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 复健产物，不过2set真是太戳我心了！！！必须写点什么！祝他俩情人节快乐！

Eddy发情了，Brett被赶出了门。

现在是一点半，凌晨的。

澳洲秋日的星空异常闪烁，天气已经转凉，Brett身着单衣，刚才被Alpha信息素搅得混乱不堪的身体和心情此刻都被席卷而来的凉风慢慢冷却。

现在的Alpha都这么难搞吗？发情期的Alpha都这么难搞吗？Brett叹了口气踱步下楼，向楼下24小时开门的便利店走去。

X

他们是在课外班认识的，Brett甚至能够清晰地回想起当时的细节，那是布里斯班，一个周五晚上的数学辅导班，他们坐在一起，写着三角函数，有一搭没一搭地聊了起来……

“嘿bro，你是干什么的？”  
“我拉小提琴。”  
“真的吗，我也是，啊，好像要下课了……”  
“我讨厌我现在的生活，不过我们下周再见。”

不过老天可不让他们下周才见面，第二天他们就再次见面了，早上9点，在昆士兰青年交响乐团，他们第一次进行了乐团排练，14岁的Brett和13岁的Eddy的生命轨迹就这么奇迹地重合到了一起，包括他们的余生……

那时，昆士兰青年交响乐团的其他成员都已经十八岁以上了，Eddy担心自己会跟他们根本混不熟，于是，Brett就这么出现了，巧得Eddy回想起来依然觉得Brett是上帝赐予他的礼物，他们理所当然成为了彼此最好的朋友。他们还都没有分化，自然没有乐器班里别的正在分化期的师兄师姐那样需要保持距离，他们比任何一对竹马玩伴要更加亲密一些，因为一起练琴久了，他们总是能听出对方一些未宣之于口的微小情绪，他们是最了解对方的人。

也许生活也没有他想象的那么糟糕嘛，Brett忽然就从心底萌生出了“这样倒也不赖”的想法。

他们一路上经历了不少大事情，Brett升上了高中，Eddy考到了他隔壁的高中，Eddy先Brett一步分化了，那天是Brett赶去Eddy学校他帮请的假，并带他回家歇息的。三天之后，Eddy回到了学校，第一件事就是去找Brett。

“放学后去练琴吧。”

Brett放学后的琴伴终于又回来了，Eddy像平时那样从后门溜进了Brett的学校，走上砖红色的楼梯，来到他们常去的那间琴房。今天这个陈似乎跟三天前的不太一样了，他们打了个招呼，就都不约而同地沉默了下来，两人默默地调音，Eddy问他想练什么，Brett拿出了新到手的谱子，随手翻开了一页，看了看标题，转头和Eddy交换了个眼神，他说，Navarra。于是他们很快又像平时那样了。

Brett知道他这位陈韦丞师弟分化为什么性别了，别问为什么，他就是知道。

X

Brett总是觉得今天Eddy有点奇怪，好像有点躁动不安，周身透着信息素的味道，而且愈发浓郁了，鼻子还一抽一抽的。是Eddy的发情期到了吗？不会吧？按照他以往的经验，应该还没到啊。

Brett放下了手中的资料。

此时身边的Eddy已经进入了睡眠状态，明明现在还很早的……Brett不知不觉就开始盯着Eddy看了，平时在镜头前和别人面前的他总是像个活宝，但其实Brett知道Eddy在有些时候总是有着大家都想象不到的某一面，那是他不经常表露出来的一面。他们有一个自己油管账号，做一些古典乐的视频。

大学twoset刚成立，他们还没有在一起也没有明确地说过他们关系的时候，Brett曾无意中看到粉丝截到的视频里Eddy的视线。Eddy总是会在Brett闭眼演奏的时候，在他身后安静地看着他，Eddy像一汪平静的水，能包容Brett所有的骄傲放纵，仿佛待到迟迟暮年时他们依然能躺在两张并排的摇摇椅上，一起想象中提琴手们跳悬崖的场景，又一起前俯后仰地笑了起来。可是以后，Eddy大概会和一个温柔漂亮的Omega女孩吧？Brett从来没有体验过这种感受，像是一不小心就把鱼的苦胆给捣破了，苦涩就扩散开来，且挥之不去。

大学第四年，Brett依然还没分化。

睡着的他，很安静，为了不打扰到Eddy睡眠，刚才Brett在窝上床之前，把房间的灯都关上了，只留下了一盏暖橘黄色的床头灯用来照明。床铺和被子已经被Eddy的体温染得暖烘烘的了，Brett玩心大起，把自己冻得冰凉的脚塞到了Eddy没被睡裤盖到的，裸露在外的腿中间，于是他心满意足感受到Eddy抖了一抖，往旁边移了移，条件反射想要远离这只冻脚，嘴里也胡乱嘀咕了几句Brett听不太清楚却明显有着撒娇意味的语气词。可惜这只脚又锲而不舍地追了进来。

Eddy清醒了一瞬间，只觉得自己的身体热得厉害，体内涌动着的荷尔蒙在到处乱窜，刚好Brett冰凉的脚让他冷静了下来。太困了，不过他还是翻了个身，冲着Brett的方向用不太清晰的口齿问道：“还不睡吗？”

“晚安…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Brett，Brett……”  
  
Brett睡得迷迷糊糊的，香港的老街市还在他的眼前晃啊晃，他真的是很累，可能是因为在梦里他和Eddy去香港开了演奏会。演奏会结束收完场子以后，他们俩还一起在港味浓重的街上漫步，喝着丝袜奶茶，分享同一个鸡蛋仔，他们路过了一个水果摊，Brett看到了显眼的亮橙色，然后他便笑着拿起一个橙子深吸了一口气，转过头对Eddy说：“和你的味道很像。”  
  
Brett就醒了，这味道实在是太熟悉太真实了，Eddy信息素的味道。Brett拍拍身边的床铺，没人，诶？然后他才看到缩在床脚的Eddy。  
  
“Eddy？”Brett凑上去，用手指戳了戳床脚鼓起的一坨被子，Eddy似乎是哭了，连带着整个被子都抽抽，“你……发情期到了？”  
  
这本来还是可控场面的，结果在Brett问完这句话以后，Eddy忽然就失控了，开始呜哩哇啦地哭起来了，Brett被吓了一跳，赶紧打开床头灯，就看到Eddy的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

“嗯……”  
  
“Brett~家里没套了……”  
  
“Brett~我想喝奶茶……”  
  
“Brett~你看我现在出不了门……”  
  
“Brett~这次你帮忙下去买下套嘛，下次你发情的时候，我保证我会下去的！”  
  
虽然杨博尧已经和他的Alpha陈韦丞先生一起度过了很多次的发情期，可是每当这个场景真实再现的时候，依然能把他给深深地震撼到。  
  
Brett被Eddy给赶出了门，对了，再说一次，现在是凌晨一点半。  
  
X  
  
叮铃铃，Brett推开便利店的透明玻璃门带动起的一阵风把门边的风铃吹得发响，收银柜后的服务生女孩带着些许困意地揉揉眼睛，带着些好奇偷偷瞄着他。  
  
有点尴尬……  
  
Brett首先快步走到离自己最近的冰柜，不妙，奶茶好像售罄了。  
  
“额，你好，想问下奶茶是卖完了吗？”Brett趁着这个机会，看似是在认真跟女孩对视问问题，实则在挑选套子的型号，让他能够在最后最短的时间把套子搞到手不至于这么尴尬。  
  
“不好意思哦，今天的已经卖完了，先生您可以等白天在过来看看，我们会在清晨进货的。”  
  
“明白了，谢谢。”  
  
Eddy对不起咯，你的奶茶可卖光了，Brett耸耸肩，脚步飞快地走过一排排货架，眼神在众多商品上滑过。这个润滑剂大概也需要吧，Brett抱着“对自己好点儿”的心态，拿了一管，他没好意思细挑，就选了包装颜色最好看的。  
  
他快步走到收银台，顺手抽走了那盒他刚才看好的套，把两样都放在女孩面前，伸手去翻口袋。女孩把两件商品都抽走拿去扫码了，他能感受到女孩正在一边扫一边好奇地打量着这两个东西。糟了，他刚才出门太着急以至于忘记拿钱包了，  
  
“能用Apple Pay支付吗？”Brett尽量让自己看上去不那么像一个找419却没有戴套被赶出来买套的坏男人。  
  
“可以的。”女孩指了指读卡器，话音刚落，她眼前这位先生手上的手机就开始自发蹦迪了。  
  
Brett被吓了一跳，这么晚了还会有谁再给自己打来电话，直到他看到了屏幕上Eddy那天好玩在他手机里号码簿头像存的那张他俩的合照，噢，他早该想到是他的……  
  
“Brett！！！”Brett听到了电话那头传来了哭得上气不接下气的急促呼吸声，衣物摩擦的声音，还有带着哭腔的问句，“你怎么还不回来？！”  
  
这不会是在家出了什么事吧？这么大个人了也不至于吧，不过发情期的Alpha，谁知道呢？  
  
Brett有点担心他，可他自己现在也处于一个水深火热的状态，他尝试着用更加柔和的语气来安抚Eddy：“Darling，我马上就回去了。”  
  
“Brett你是不是在外面遇到了别的Alpha，跟别的野男人搞上了？啊？”Eddy的声音有点大，仿佛马上就要顺着电话线爬到Brett身边了。  
  
Brett背对着收银台，翻了一个大大的白眼，这来个发情期怎么连智商都离家出走了，他没声好气地说：“嘿,Eddy，停止你的胡思乱想，我只是在买一些必需品。”  
  
他把手机从耳边拿开，重重按下了挂断键，太生气了，他杨博尧是这样的人吗？！他愤愤不平地转过头，没想到遇上了收银好奇的目光，他赶紧调好Apple Pay，靠近了读卡器：“不好意思，刚刚出了点小意外。”  
  
“没……没事，”收银妹子自知刚才的行为并不恰当，她躲闪着目光，试图缓解一下气氛，“你女朋友一定很幸福。”  
  
这其中一定是有什么误会……Brett付完钱，拿起小袋子，在走出便利店的时候，说出了最后一句话：“Oh yes , he is AlwAys pretty good , thanks.”  
  
He??!倒也没有什么不对……


	3. Chapter 3

Brett终于把钥匙塞进钥匙孔里了，在此之前，他足足在门口做了一分钟的心理建设，装着必备品的袋子都被他攥皱了，塑料袋发出的窸窣声在深夜的楼道里显得突兀又瘆人。

“我回来了。”Brett依然还在气头上，他在心里小小地盘算了一下一会儿要怎么干他丫的，家里没有多大动静，只有半掩门缝中，传来的几声Alpha的哽咽，Brett推开门进了卧室，还没来得及抱怨什么，就一阵天旋地转被Eddy拽到了床上。

那力道实在是有点大，Brett的眼镜被这一下搞得歪斜得就要逃离他的鼻梁了，Eddy的脸颊湿漉漉的，他贴着Brett的颈脖深深地嗅了几口，找寻他身上有没有别的Alpha的味道。

很好，没有。

Brett趁着这个间隙，赶紧把眼镜给扶好，却发现他们现在居然是在一堆衣服里，Eddy，一个顶天立地的Alpha，居然把Brett的衣服，全都拿了出来，在床上筑起了巢！地上还有几件不小心掉下来散开在地上的twoset merch。

不得不说，他们的姿势很奇怪，Eddy依然在哭，一边哭还一边像八爪鱼一般扒在Brett的身上。Brett用他还能动的那只手拍了拍Eddy的背，示意他松开一点。Eddy的鼻腔发出了一些“婉转”的鼻音，稍微松开了一点。老实说，Brett总是觉得Eddy带着些期盼的眼神望向他的时候，他就已经自动把词典里任何关于拒绝的表达给删除了。

Brett闭着眼深深呼出了一口气，伸手摸了摸Eddy头发，他们最近一起去剪了发，Eddy的发型终于没有这么狂野了，他也把鬓角和胡子都剃了个干净，粉丝们好像挺喜欢他们的新造型的。Eddy洗过头了，所以现在摸起来干爽又柔软，不知道是不是哭得太久导致有点脱力，他环着Brett并把头枕在Brett的胸口，听着他加速的心跳声，一下一下，不过他忽然又不敢把重力全都压在Brett的左心口了，他虚虚地把头部抬起一点，但依然锲而不舍地紧紧拥着他。

“Eddy，嘿Eddy，看着我，记住我接下来的话，”Brett被勒得紧，但他还是让自己耐心地用手掌轻轻把Eddy的脸给抬了起来，他们在对视，若说Eddy平日里是一汪柔波，那发情期的他便像是火焰，炽热真诚，Brett一下子心软了，他吻了吻他的发顶，喃喃地开了口，沉稳的低音在已经沉睡了的城市衬托下，显得格外悠远，像悠扬的琴声，“我的从前是你，现在是你，将来也只会是你，我也不会出去找野男人，因为我知道，不会再有第二个人如同你我，共享十四年朝朝暮暮，与我在街上拉琴筹集world tour费用，一起睡在布里斯班街旁的长椅上，为我守夜，在我睡不好的时候为我演奏安眠曲，”

Brett一口气说了这么一大串话，看到Eddy再次红起的眼圈，他缓缓吐出最后两个单词，“except you……”

他们都知道彼此对对方是什么意义，他们拥有太多太多的共同回忆，粉丝们时常会脑补他们之间的相处模式是怎样的，也有粉丝曾经拿这个问过他们，Eddy说他并不想给他们的关系贴上标签，因为用一切语言来形容他们之间的感情都是这么单薄，就像失去了乐团的独奏柴小协。

Brett才注意到，这里满是Eddy信息素的味道，浓度很高，Eddy的信息素一般只有在发情或者性致盎然时，才会这么勾人，Brett被这些橙味信息素勾得某些激素开始分泌。Eddy温热的呼吸一下一下喷洒在Brett的颈脖上，让两人周围的空气都逐渐染上了些情欲的味道。Brett逐渐在高浓度的信息素中软了身子，过于燥热。

“对了，Eddy，店里奶茶卖完了，现在喝不到了，或许我们可以等天亮了再一起下去买，唔~”

Brett的脑子有些混混沌沌的，他不知道的是，他在说这句话的时候，因为Eddy的撩拨，使这句话带上了些许媚气。

“不要紧……你就是我的奶茶。”Eddy左手绕到Brett后颈的腺体上，用中指时轻时重地撵着那块皮肤，右手伸进了他的衣服里。

“嗯……你！” 敏感的腺体被这么折磨，似乎有一阵电流随着Eddy触碰到他的那一瞬间从Brett的脚底窜到了头上，上头，太上头了！假如Brett是一只羊，此时他的毛可能已经全部炸起来了，平时被控制得一丝也不泄露的Omega信息素也弥散开来，是奶茶味的，和Eddy的橙味信息素在空中缠绵在了一起，竟如此相得益彰。

Eddy捏了一把Brett腰间的软肉，Brett被激得剧烈抖了一下，弓起了身子，也不知道是哪来的力气，翻了身，和Eddy调了个位置，把Eddy压在了身下。Eddy被Brett的举动给惊了一下，眼泪都收了回去，大气也不敢出了，他就仰躺在床上，心里暗戳戳地想，看来他的Omega和别的柔柔弱弱的Omega真的有些不一样呢。

他竟对于Brett接下来的动作开始有了些期待。

Brett俯下身子，安静地看了Eddy一会儿，好像在进行什么祷告仪式一般的虔诚，他的右手攀上了Eddy的面庞，拇指轻柔地将他未干的泪痕给抹去了，Eddy好像瘦了，因为之前自己的随口一说，倒让Eddy在最后两个月没日没夜每天念琴40小时把《帕格尼尼心如止水》给大致磕下来了，为此，Eddy整个人都憔悴了不少。

Brett将唇贴在了Eddy的眉心，是很珍重的一吻，继而向下，到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，但并没有停留太久，只是微微啃咬了一下Eddy的下唇，他的指尖颤抖着将Eddy棉质衬衫睡衣的扣子一颗一颗解开，接着是颈脖、锁骨、乳尖、肚脐，再下面……Brett脱掉了Eddy的睡裤，他看到他红色三角内裤已经被它底下生机勃发的某物给撑高了，Brett隔着内裤含住了他的一边阴囊，毫不意外，Eddy的哼哼声拔高了，Brett时不时用舌头蹭一下内裤的布料，他对Eddy的反应感到非常满意，一勾手，把他性感的红内裤也给扒了，用手圈住了Eddy的性器，从上往下一撸到底，还用手指指腹在顶端上磨了磨。

“啊……嗯……”

Eddy在憋了这么久以后本来就有快要疯掉了趋势了，结果他一抬头发现Brett手握着他的性器，正要埋下头去，他脑子中有根叫做“理智”的弦再度彻底离家出走了，但他并不想Brett这么做，他尝过Brett的味道，不得不说那玩意儿的味道真的挺腥，并不是特别好尝，所以他用一只手捏住了Brett左右两只手腕，用另一只手熟练地一捞，再加上脚部一用力，两人体位翻转回来，Eddy轻笑了一声，声音比平时要低，带着要了命的慵懒和性感，他说：“你的顺序似乎搞错了，宝贝……”

他眯着眼睛，眼神中逐渐染上了些侵略色彩，他看到Brett闭上了眼，可微颤的睫毛还是出卖了Brett的紧张，天知道为啥在旁边只开了一盏昏暗床头灯的床上，他还能看的这么清楚。

“杨博尧先生，现在，你的爱人陈韦丞先生要亲吻你了……”

他在吻他，他在爱抚他的身体，他在无声地流泪，他不知道为什么明明他们已经认识十四年有余，也经历过大大小小、风风雨雨，在精神上都已经逐步踏入“老夫老夫”的行列了，他还是会在某些时候这么多愁善感，平常还好，可一到了发情期，这种患得患失的感觉就一遍一遍地冲击他的神经，导致他在见不到Brett的时候总会不由自主地胡思乱想，还有流不完的眼泪。可恶的肾上腺素，可恶的别的什么什么他也不知道是啥的激素，该死，以前的科学课他可没认真听，有时候还会翘课去找Brett练琴……

那又怎样？

几个月前的澳洲大火波及到了他们的住所，他们被迫去到新加坡避难，在如此重大的打击面前，他知道Brett心里肯定也很难受，可Brett依然把小太阳的一面毫无保留地留给了Eddy，催促他一起合奏练习200万粉丝福利的柴小协，是啊，他还有他的Brett，他们正一起经历着这一切，他们依然还有小提琴，也不算特别糟糕嘛，他们索性一头扎进了音乐制造出来的另一个世界。Eddy为Brett的柴小协把一整个乐团的谱子改在了自己的小提琴上，并担任他的伴奏，他们在结束了第三乐章最后一个音符以后，深深地给在现场看直播的所有观众鞠了躬，像以往每一次音乐会演奏完毕时做的那样。

Brett不知道Eddy又受什么刺激了，忽然就说出很像婚礼誓词之后“新郎可以亲吻新娘了”的话，他的心脏就因为这句话不受控制了，热烈的吻终于裹挟着炽热的鼻息抵达了Brett的唇上。他们唇齿相依，他们身体紧贴，Eddy的手在Brett的发间穿梭，他爱他情动时身上的焦糖甜味儿，就好像他此生的第一口珍珠奶茶的味道，Amazing！鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来，整个味蕾都崩塌重构一遍。他享受他的每一声喘息，他甚至还能凭着绝对音感的天赋听出他的喘是什么音高的。

Brett应该要庆幸一下Eddy没有变态到记录下他的每声喘息再在他们以后的某一期作曲挑战中创作出一首《记录某次Brett发情期协奏曲》。真是要命。

Eddy用自己的舌尖碰了碰Brett的舌尖，在被Brett发现了位置后迅速逃离，又调皮地碰碰他的上颚。他一只手抚摸过Brett的会阴，食指中指在穴口周围打转，感受到略微有些湿意以后，两个指头浅浅地戳了进去。Brett眯起了眼，变了音调。

“别急，只是探探情况，”尽管Eddy忍耐得非常辛苦，可他还是不愿意弄伤Brett，便耐下性子来给Brett进行必要的前戏。Brett现在已经一丝不挂了，连眼镜都被Eddy取下来了，他想知道自己 的脸和脖子是不是已经完全红透了……不过做过多少次，他还是觉得有够羞耻的，Eddy哼哼地抽泣几声，舔过他的耳廓，和乳尖。喔老天，他可看过那些粉丝截图到的穿着紧身材衣服的杨博尧，你懂的，有（两）点露，所以Eddy现在狠狠地报复了他，他吻他，让他花苞绽放。

“套在哪里？”他喘着粗气，意识到该接着下一步了。

Brett忽然想起来他是在刚进卧室就被拖到床上了，东西早就不知道飞哪儿去了，再加上现在又被取了眼镜，整个世界朦胧一片，他没声好气地说：“你自己找找，我不知道被你弄到哪去了。”

Eddy终于在旁边不起眼的角落里发现了袋子，从中抽出一盒套和一管润滑，他看了眼包装，反过来又多看了几眼。

“Brett原来你喜欢这种啊……”

“What？”

“Nothing.”Eddy拆开了润滑的包装……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂跑题(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ下一章再继续叭


	4. Chapter 4

Brett被包裹在信息素中，他们周围有很多衣服，移动不便，不过他的身子已经软得要废很大的劲儿才能移动了，于是干脆就软趴趴地瘫在床上，一半意识性欲高涨，另一半困得几乎要睡过去，前几天熬夜熬出来的副作用全部都堆积在现在发作了。

Eddy摆弄着往手指挤了些透明的膏状物质，一只腿跪在Brett两腿之间，有点好笑地看看大脑放空的Brett，看来最近的熬夜生活确实把他累坏了，一会儿要尽量快点儿完事儿了。他把Brett的腿折起往两旁张开,放在自己腰两侧，他看到Brett微微张合的穴口，穴口底下的床单已经湿了一小片了，Eddy用沾了润滑液的手指给Brett进行扩张，他小心翼翼地抽动手指，一寸一寸往里摸。

微凉的膏状体被Brett的体温融化，Brett感觉底下莫名升起了一股热度，被Eddy爱抚过的地方都变得酥酥痒痒的，那种感觉……

“Eddy，唔，把润滑给我看看？”

“怎么？难受么？”他们的脸几乎要贴在一起了。

“额……就是，感觉有点怪怪的，啊~”是Eddy趁着Brett说话的时候又放了一根指头进去。

Bad Eddy！

“宝贝，你买润滑剂的时候是真的想体验这一款还是没好好挑就拿了啊，”Eddy看着Brett，感觉自己心底的温柔被触碰了一下，他可真是，左手拨弦有多强，在一些小事上就有多迷糊，还得自己多帮他担待些，但好像这样也不错，他兴致一下子变好了，“这支有催情功效。”

“……”

彩色的蘑菇有毒，好看的润滑会催情？不不不！这一定是个偶然！

他还听到了Eddy撕开套子的声音。

“Brett你很了解我的尺寸嘛。”

Brett脑子空白了，Eddy好像凑上来了，他凑上来吻他，吻得很深，很用力，也很认真，Brett也情动地回吻。Eddy把手指退出去，接着的某一个瞬间，他们结合了。

Brett的信息素疯狂涌出，比刚才的甜度更高了几分，Eddy自然感受到了，他吸了吸鼻子，接着，再次猛汉落泪了。他无法控制住自己，让他流泪的不仅仅因为Alpha的天性，还有感恩。可能是因为这一切都迟到了太久，也可能是因为Eddy认为前戏做得比较足，所以他现在可没有刚才这么温柔。Brett感觉自己快要窒息了，这本来就是很耗费体力的活儿，现在Eddy又堵着他的嘴，可是跟心上人结合的满足感充斥着他的内心，那就随它去吧，交给Eddy就好。

Eddy也因为喘不上气，松开了Brett，他们都大口喘息着，还混杂着Eddy哼哼的哭声。Brett不知道Eddy是怎么做到的，他能在一抽一抽哭着的时候还越来越用力地顶撞他，这画面可真是诡异。

“E……Eddy，慢一点儿……fuck，不要了！真的不要了！啊！”

“哇！”

Brett的“不要”像个开关，在他说出口的时候，Eddy的泪闸闸门彻底消失，眼泪都一股脑涌了出来。Brett没了办法，只能随他去了。

明明已经快要入冬了，可他们实在是过于火热。

“不会这么轻易，唔……放过你……”Eddy抽着鼻子，歪歪头，速度一丝也不减。

Brett知道Eddy总有一些很骚气的点子，凭借他多年的经验，他已经大致能猜到Eddy会让他说啥了，无非就是叫一些特殊的称号嘛，不得不说Eddy真的很喜欢角色扮演……他，Brett已经准备好了！

“向中提琴热烈示爱，想要我慢下来的话。”

“What?!! Are you kidding?”

“No , I’m serious .”

这又是什么新情趣？？？这次是真没猜到……

Eddy在说这句话的同时，还误打误撞碰到了Brett的一个敏感点，惹得他又是一个哆嗦，快感在逐渐堆积，他的脑子已经完全转不动了，Brett自暴自弃地说：“I fucking love viola .”

“不，这还不够爱，你听起来太过于敷衍，重来。”Eddy还重重顶了几下，捏了捏Brett丰腴的臀部，是对Brett敷衍了事的惩罚。

“ohhhh~bro , I’m fed up with you…（我真是受够你了）”Brett压抑住颤抖的喘息，也不知道是哪来的力气，就撑了起来，啃上了Eddy的肩膀，用最后一点清醒的意识说道，“Won’t you be jealous? OK，I was born for the viola , being with the viola rather than Eddy .”（你不会吃醋吗？那行，我为中提琴而生，中提伴我同行而不是Eddy）

“我，好，羡，慕，你，对，中，提，的，爱，啊。”Eddy被刺激到了，他每往外迸一个单词就深顶Brett一下，他们都快要控制不住了。

一颗流星拖着灿烂的星尾在他的脑海中划过，他的眼前一片光怪陆离，然后又再次归于平静，Eddy也是，他们紧紧拥抱着，享受这片刻的平静。

好一阵子，他们终于缓过了劲儿，Brett很想早点休息，可是那催情润滑剂的功效实在是过于强大，他想了想，用两个手臂的力量把自己撑在Eddy的上方，让自己的头砸到Eddy身上，他有点别扭地开口：“Eddy……”

“嗯？”Eddy伸手环住Brett，将他往自己身边拢了拢，装作自己毫不知情的样子，发出了疑问的声音。

“药性有点强……”

“噢？你想再来一次吗？”Eddy发现他有点抑制不住自己上扬的嘴角了，又坏心眼的调戏起Brett，“那你再说点中提琴的好话吧。”

“Piss off!!!”

……

于是第二次，Eddy咬开了Brett后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去。

第三次，Eddy没有用套，在Brett的体内成结了。

“Eddy，我觉得好像不是该买套，而应该买避孕药才对的……”

“唔，话说Brett有想过要孩子吗？”

“诶?!那……Eddy你是怎么想的呢？”

“我听你的，如果你不想要，那我们俩潇潇洒洒一起度过接下来的很多年，如果你想要，那我会尽力学着成为一个好的爸爸。”

“……”Brett脸红着钻进了被子，半晌又慢悠悠地从被子里爬出来，露了半张脸，“也不是没想过，只是感觉现在可能还不太合适吧。”

Eddy偏过头，看着Brett躲闪着的目光，他知道对于男性Omega来说，还是挺介意谈到孩子的事情的，其实他之所以提到这件事情不只是刚好说到了避孕药，更是因为他想让Brett安心下来，不要想太多：“不过如果我们有了一个小公主，我还要担心她会不会把我的Brett给抢走，我会很没有安全感的哦。”

“才不会。”Brett埋在被子里有点不好意思地低声笑了起来。

“Brett晚安~”

“哎呀，知道啦，你快睡觉，我要看着你睡着了再睡，防止你在我睡着的时候对我动手动脚。”

“下次看清楚点，我是想放过你，这次可是你也不放过我的哦。”Eddy忽然想到了小迷糊这个词。

“哦……”Brett闷声应了他一下，好像确实是这样的，还是补上了一句，“Eddy晚安。”

X

第二天早上，Eddy以“被衣服堵住了不能下来帮着收拾”为由，拒绝下床。徒留Brett一人收拾被踹得到处都是的衣服，折腾了一个晚上，他可太累了，却还要照顾那个发情期中的Alpha。

好像某些时候，比如现在，Brett总是觉得自己才是Alpha，在照顾着他的Omega陈韦丞吧，maybe~

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的肾没了，肝也没了，大家看着看着就过吧，还有一个章……写以前故事的~可能过两三天会有


	5. 柴小协

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *到了回忆从前的章节，偏现实向，从这章开始keep PG  
> *这一章的时间线是Eddy在某时分化完了，不过Brett没分化，所以说ABO性别在这一章里不重要，也还没出现  
> *柴小协部分有一些我的理解，欢迎来讨论和指正呀（///▽///）
> 
> Bgm：柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲 第一乐章：中庸的快板

Eddy在还没遇到Brett的时候就知道他了，在布村小小的音乐圈子里，哪家孩子得了奖、得了什么奖的消息保准在得奖后的一个小时内就插着翅膀飞向当地人们的耳中了。

那年Eddy七岁，刚学小提琴一年，他当然听说了家长们口中的小提琴神童Brett Yang啦，他只比自己大一岁，不过看了他的比赛录像以后，他知道Brett比自己强了太多，于是就把Brett当做自己的目标了。那段时间里，Eddy时不时就能听到他获奖的消息，可后来，Eddy就没怎么听到过他的消息了，听说他去学钢琴了，后面如何Eddy也不得而知。直到Eddy十三岁，他在数学辅导班和昆士兰青年交响乐团遇到了Brett。

后来他们一起在昆士兰青年交响乐团排练，Brett大概就是在那时候开始练习柴小协的，不过他们当时每天练琴时间不长，所以把这首曲子拿下来可用了挺长时间。因为Brett，Eddy疯狂爱上了柴小协，噢，当然是说除去西贝柳斯和德彪西的情况。

Brett是在高三确定了他要去音乐学院的，他还跟Eddy讨论过，Eddy听得很认真，Brett问他有没有什么想法，Eddy只说他在做一些小小的准备，Brett没细问，他相信总有一天Eddy能做到并且第一时间跟他分享的，有一点他们是一样的，都想成为soloist。

或许等他从音乐学院走出来他就能够达到了？Brett曾经有些天真地这么想过，可惜在音乐学院的迎新周就给了他一个巨大的打击……

“Brett Yang不然你就拉一周的中提琴吧？我们正好缺中提琴手。”

Brett没有选择，只得在第一周当了个中提琴手，这可真是惨绝人寰的一周，大学生活让他毫无头绪，他甚至吃着午饭便开始思考要怎么逃离。在结束了新生表演的第一时间，Brett把中提琴给还了，又抱着他的小提琴去到学院的幽静小角落给Eddy打电话。

“Hey , Brett .”

听到熟悉的声音响起，Brett的鼻头一酸，前几天被强行压制下来的委屈在这一刻一股脑冒了出来，他蹲在地上一根一根揪着墙角里长出的无辜的草，眼睛有点湿润了。Brett把自己大学第一周就被套路去拉中提的故事告诉了Eddy，他听到Eddy发出了一些同情的声音，“喔，兄弟，你可够惨的。”

Brett几乎能想到Eddy现在该是什么表情，大概会扶着额头，眼睛也眯了起来吧？他们又随便扯了一些别的，Brett的舍友，食堂吃得怎么样，有没有什么奇怪的同学……

等到Brett的情绪终于稳定下来，他问Eddy：“你呢？最近在忙啥呢？准备升学考试？”

Eddy嘿嘿笑了两声，慢悠悠地开了口：“Brett，我考到MED证啦！”

Brett之前听家长说过，是一个跟医学有关的证书，含金量挺高的。

“Congratulations！话说你已经决定要去学医了吗？”

“啊，不是啦！我之前跟我妈说我想去学音乐，结果她居然说我是因为成绩不好才要去学音乐的，你知道的，她一直很想要我去学医，所以我特别生气，就考了MED来告诉她，我才不是因为成绩不好要学去音乐的。”

Brett已经完全忘记了中提琴带给他的冲击了，他现在整个人都在为Eddy的成就感到激动。

“Brett，给我演奏一曲呗，作为奖励~”

“你想听什么曲子？”

“柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲！”Eddy可太想听到Brett的柴小协了。

“Eddy你先别挂电话，等等我。”

Eddy听到了风的声音和Brett喘气的声音，好像还有别的乐器的声音。过了一会儿，这些杂音都没了，接着传来了琴盒扣子和调音的声音。Brett压低了声音，应该是贴着手机说的，好像他在跟Eddy耳语，挠得Eddy耳朵痒痒，他说，还好有空琴房。

“Eddy，我好紧张，我已经一周没练小提琴了……”

“没关系，我倒想知道你被中提琴摧残了一周以后会烂成什么样呢，拉不好就都是中提琴的错！”Eddy开了个玩笑来安抚Brett，好让他不要这么紧张。

Brett果然被逗笑了，他最后又快速练了下音阶，开始了演奏。

Eddy屏息敛神，他把手机端庄地放在桌上又开了免提，他很期待，因为尽管他也见过练习柴小协中的Brett，但练习的时候总是一段一段相对分散的句子，还有为了单独练某个乐句而出现的停顿，那完整的Brett版的柴小协是怎么样的呢？

Brett开始了！一个个音符，一句句乐句流淌而出，尽管没有乐团的伴奏，可是Brett精湛的小提琴独奏还有丰盈的感情都将Eddy带到了万物复苏的春天，只属于他们两的春天。

他们行走在远古的丛林间，看雪融，有千万枝芽吐绿，有鸟儿欢唱，有溪水流淌，也许还有松鼠在树枝间上蹿下跳，金黄的阳光透过树枝，照在还未完全融化的白色雪地上，也照在正漫步着的他俩的身上……

柴小协的独奏乐句很美，是如泣如诉的美，Eddy听见了隐藏在Brett琴声中老柴对感情的恸哭，怎会有人不为此动容？

间奏需要乐团的旋律由Brett哼唱完成，不至于让休止符部分过于尴尬。随着一段段时而阴郁柔美时而激昂辉煌的旋律，最激动人心的第一乐章结尾华彩部分终于来了，仅有的一把小提琴也制造出了宏伟的气势，饱满的高音，还有快速的和旋切换，小提琴的斗争和纠结将曲子推到高潮，再到深沉有力的尾音……

尽管手机的音质不太好，尽管某些音准跑偏了，Eddy还是在第一个音的时候就被Brett的柴小协牢牢抓住了心，更是在最后的华彩部分心跳狂飙到一百二。第一乐章结束了，两人谁都没说话，隐约能听到Brett的喘气声，Eddy忽然很想让时间停止，要停在Brett的柴小协世界中，他发现，他可能是心动了……

“后两个乐章还没练好，先不演奏了。”Brett轻轻说道。

“啊？哦，哦，”Eddy如梦初醒，献上了他最热烈的掌声，“Brett , it’s …amazing , fantastic ! You are brilliant !”

他想把世界上所有形容美好的词句都用在Brett身上，可到头来，Eddy发现自己竟想不出最好的那一个词，最后还神志不甚清醒地叽叽咕咕说了一堆话。

“Brove !!! Love you Brett ! Thank you ! Thank you !”

两人又聊了一会儿，才终于挂断了电话，Brett发现，这一通电话下来，好像话费快不够了。

But , who cares?

一切又重新回到了正轨，Brett在内心里默默立下誓言，一定要让那个套路自己去拉中提琴的老师刮目相看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的我又写多了，本来说这一章结尾，没结成……明天官方要放出Brett的柴小协啊啊啊啊啊！所以我明天也要更新！接着肝去了


	6. 纳瓦拉舞曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：大学时光，Brett第一次发情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （官方的柴小协终于放上来了！我太激动了！发文庆祝一下！）

在这一年中，Brett疯狂练琴，技术可比刚入学好了不少，他还报名了各种比赛来磨练自己，少的时候一年一两个比赛，多的时候一年三四个，可能更多。

一年之后，Eddy考进了同一所音乐学院，他必须得承认，Brett的选择给了他太多的勇气，有那么多人都屈服于父母选择成为了医生。Brett是他认识的，最勇敢的人，面对一条充满荆棘的道路，Brett可以只用5秒钟来思考权衡利弊，就做出自己的决定，并且定好目标不断前进。Just do it !探寻音乐的路上Eddy并不孤独。

对于进入音乐学院这事儿，他倒没什么担心的了，毕竟目标明确，也有杨博尧师兄的经验之谈。比如说，入学后不久的某一天，Brett忽然就拿了一叠比赛报名单给他看，还跟他分析每个比赛大致有什么区别，奖金多少，哪个比赛性价比高。他们火速决定好了每个人参加什么比赛（当然是错开参加的，不能误伤了自己人嘛），就去报名了。

这奖金来得虽然很不容易，但等到真正拿到了，之前的一切艰辛都化为泡沫了，有的只剩下他们在比赛中的收获和纯粹的快乐，以及奖金，哈哈哈，开玩笑的，谁不想有一笔额外的收入呢？

他们还一起报名参加了学院的表演，Brett终于不用再成为中提琴的角色了，在四重奏里，他和Eddy共同演奏小提琴部分。他们还在一次次磨合中把Navarra For Two Violins给打磨出来了。

时光荏苒，岁月如梭，尽管他们的琴技一天天在提升，他们还是知道自己的水平跟soloist比起来差了太多。还有一件事情很让他们烦恼，大三的Brett依然没有分化。Eddy是在16岁分化成Alpha的，这算是一个比较正常的分化年龄。Eddy拍拍Brett的背安慰他，可能是大器晚成，我觉得你应该会是个Alpha，喔，Beta也有可能，这样你就不用再受到发情期的困扰。

Brett问Eddy发情期是什么感受，Eddy整个脸都紧巴了起来，开始跟Brett诉苦“Alpha的发情期实在是太难受，泪腺都不受自己控制了，受到一点刺激都很想流泪，而且身体特别空虚，就很想要，嗯，那个，你懂的。还好发情期没有特别长，要不然连人都得崩溃。从这点来说，我觉得Beta挺好的，不用遭受这种痛苦。有Omega的Alpha发情期能好受些。”

Brett歪着脑袋，小心翼翼地问：“那你……有心仪的Omega女孩了吗？”

他知道一般来说Alpha是注定要和Omega在一起的了，Omega还会被逼着生孩子什么的。Brett始终相信Eddy跟别的Alpha不一样，他忽然开始羡慕起Eddy未来的Omega伴侣了，谁能这么幸运得到Eddy呢？他真的是个温柔的人啊，Brett不得不承认，他现在有点吃醋。

Eddy猝不及防被Brett问到关于Omega的问题，他没想到他会这么问，他现在也还没怎么没考虑过未来伴侣，他潜意识里相信自己可能会在Brett分化了以后才来考虑自己，具体原因不明，大概是第六感。Eddy意识到现在的气氛有点奇怪，Brett好像情绪有点低落，便开了个玩笑，“我的琴算吗？我心仪我的琴，女孩儿可没我的琴重要~对了，纠正一下，也有少部分Omega是男性。”

”喔！你该不会想找个男Omega？！等等，那你会不会就不理我了！还搪塞我说怕你家Omega误会。”Brett根本没意识到自己的语气是有多酸。

“不会！不会！兄弟，谁都比不上你！你是最好的！”Eddy赶紧打断Brett，又把话锋一转，“Brett你还没说你自己咧？你可别告诉我你喜欢大胸美女。”

Brett还在第一个回答的感动之余，就被后面的“大胸美女”给砸得七荤八素，虽然他本人确实有一点那个偏好，但是！

“What？”

“我可看到你ins给谁点赞了。”Eddy朝Brett一挑眉。

“那……那是我要健身！”Brett认真想了一会儿，说，“大胸美女看看就过了，真要在一起过一辈子的话还是算了。”

Eddy可知道Brett跟健身没啥关系，不过他还是放过了Brett，没再问他一些奇怪的问题，因为他发现日已向晚，琴房玻璃窗外霞光万丈，这是今天最后一抹绚烂的光芒，却这么热情，映得天上一块块云彩都像是被火烧过了那般。

“表演前最后一遍Navarra，结束就收琴吃饭！”

他们终于想起了他们还身处琴房，还在进行明天表演前的练习，不过没关系啦。他们很快就再次进入了状态。

琴声缠绵，他们之间无需言语，也许只需一次抬眼，一缕鼻息，他们便心灵相通。不知不觉间，他们越靠越近，Eddy看着他，浅浅地勾起嘴角，琴声里有他想表达的感情，Brett和他对视，他们都沉浸在音乐中，好像有什么已经呼之欲出了……

当局者迷。

X

音乐学院当然没有想象中的光鲜亮丽，日常里除了练琴练琴练琴，就是去上各种各样奇奇怪怪的课，除去表演和比赛，几乎就没有几个周末可以休息放松一下了。Brett会在这时候叫上Eddy一起出去来个半日游。他也和别的同学约出去过，但是只有他们俩出去的时候最放松，亲测！人多了不仅麻烦，也很少有像Eddy那样理解包容他的人。

Brett以前就特别喜欢用相机记录下来生活中的各种小细节，久而久之，Brett手机相片里充满了他俩的合照，也有小视频，很多是学院日常，也有一起出去玩儿的，Brett喜欢趁Eddy不注意时拍上几张，然后就被Eddy发现了，照片里的两人都看向镜头了。

这注定是一次不寻常的出行，他们在玩遍吃遍了商业购物中心以后，选择了说走就走的骑行之旅，目的地，郊外草地。

Eddy和Brett在草地上逛了一会儿，就坐下来吃东西补充能量，Eddy总觉得有一股若有若无的奶茶香，刚开始很淡，后来越来越浓，馥郁的焦糖味让Eddy全身发热，他把头转向Brett：“Brett，你有闻到奶茶的味道吗？”

Brett很不对劲，他裸露在外的皮肤红红的，还把自己缩成一团，眼神迷离。

坏了，该不会是生病了？Eddy知道Brett挺容易生病的，估计是刚刚骑车出汗了风又大，就把人吹感冒了，他赶紧伸手试探了一下Brett的额头，烫得吓人，他心里咯噔了一下，这好像并没有感冒这么简单。

“Eddy……我好像，发情了。”Brett浑身无力，刚才的劲儿好像一下被抽空了，身体还起了一些反应，导致他没稳住，往旁边倒去。

Eddy眼疾手快的在Brett要倒下之前扶住了他，他明白奶茶的香气是什么了，他明白自己为什么会因为这个浑身兴奋得发热了，他当然知道杨博尧师兄分化成什么性别了！他的脑子有点空白。

Eddy！清醒一点啊！你要把Brett好好带回家！

想到自己还要照顾好Brett，Eddy的脑子绝处逢生，终于转起来了，他只花了五秒就把散在地上的东西收拾好了，毫无疑问，Brett现在的情况没办法自己踩单车，Eddy思考了一下，把自己的单车上了锁，放在了个隐蔽的地方，他将Brett扶上后座，自己再上到前座。

还好Brett第一次发情是在我的身边……

Eddy把自行车蹬得飞快，可是很平稳，他们在盘山公路上飞驰，旁边有海，他听到了海浪拍打在海滩上的声音，可是他无暇像来时那样欣赏美景了。

下次一定要再和Brett来一趟，Eddy腾出一只手捏了捏环在自己腰上的那只手……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过两三天更下一章，暂时休息下


	7. 西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲

午后的阳光十分灼人，Brett本来就浑身发烫，此刻他更被晒得头脑昏沉。盘山公路曲折蜿蜒，更是让他的胃部翻江倒海，他紧紧抱着Eddy，Eddy身上有股好闻的柑橘香味，能让Brett的不安分的细胞都消停一会儿。

真好，他想着，还好有他在前面。

Brett意识模糊了一会儿，直到Eddy停了车拍拍他，他才发现自己已经在家门口了。

“走，我们回家。”Eddy把Brett的手臂搭在自己肩上，他用一只手拉住Brett的手腕，另一只手扶着Brett的腰部，和他一起缓慢移到大门前。

Brett的父母比较忙，现在是周末下午时分，可他们都不在家。Eddy开门带着Brett回到卧室床铺给他掖好被子拉上窗帘，就帮他关好门走了出去。Eddy知道他该给正处于发情期的Brett一个私人空间，但是在Brett父母回来之前，他是不会离开的。

此时的Brett正遭受着一股奇异的空虚感，Eddy离开他的房间以后，他的身体就不对劲了起来，手腕、手臂还有腰部，所有刚才Eddy碰到过的地方都叫嚣着，下面也起了反应。Brett心脏剧烈地跳动，他忍住了几度想要抚慰自己的手，蜷了起来。

这简直太不像自己了！陌生的欲望，奇怪的身体！他即将要成为一个Omega了？！

Brett不记得自己曾经在哪里看到过这样一个理论，在20岁以后分化成Alpha和Omega而不是Beta的人极有可能是受到心理层面的影响而分化的。也就是说，有个人本该分化成Omega，但他的心中有一个执念，也许是想变得更强大来保护想要保护的人，最后他分化成Alpha。

这是真的吗？Brett拿不准，但他心中隐约有个答案。

他的房间没开灯，窗帘紧闭，阳光被阻隔，但打在窗帘上使房间内呈现出一片暧昧的暗橘色，窗外偶尔有一两只鸟儿飞过，在窗帘上投下被褶皱扭曲的影子。明明是在熟悉的房间，却物是人非？Brett没来由地生出了一丝恐慌，这是真实的吗？屋里还有人吗？Eddy没走吧？

“Eddy！”

他终于还是受不了一个人的寂静呼唤了Eddy，他听到Eddy的声音了，似乎在跟谁打电话，急促的脚步声和说话声都能清晰听见了，Brett松了口气。

“Brett，我已经打电话告诉你的妈妈了，不过她不确定什么时候回来，放心，我不会走的。现在我先煮点粥给你充充饥，可以吗？”

“呃嗯，好的……随，随便弄点就好了，记得煮上你的份，你中午也没吃很多。”

“好，对了，温度计和药放在你的房间门口了，你量下体温，如果超过三十七点五度，你就自己看下需不需要吃药。”

Eddy又走远了，Brett撑着身体挪到门口，把门打开一条缝就看到了体温计、几盒药和一杯氤氲着些许雾气的温水好好地待在门口。确实是发了点烧，他干脆就不回床上了，就坐在门口，这样就能更好的听见Eddy的声音了，他们隔着一道门聊了起来，Eddy盯着翻腾着米饭的锅，Brett试图让自己更清醒而不是被身体本能给操控。

他们之间的聊天断断续续的，Eddy偶尔能听到他的喘息低吟的声音，整得Eddy有点激动，在Brett度过了那阵子后他们又回到刚才的话题。真是太奇幻了，Brett居然分化成Omega了？老实说，他第一次来Brett家看到他那张专门摆放奖状奖杯的桌子时，Eddy在内心里就一直认为Brett大概是跟Omega这词沾不上边了，现在嘛，脸被打得有点痛。

Eddy意识到自己需要再重新审视一下他和Brett之间的关系了。

他……以后会有Alpha吧？Eddy也不是没想过自己是Brett的Alpha，只是他们已经胜似家人，一起做什么好像都已经理所当然，跟他俩一起玩到大的Ray说他们是soulmate，在想法上经常高度一致，但这一次，Eddy也拿不准Brett会是怎样想的了，他也怕走出那一步以后他们连兄弟都做不成了。他发现从这个角度出发好像会走进一个死胡同，所以他尝试着换了个角度……

假如，假如说Brett真的有了Alpha，不是自己，等等！老兄！快停止你这个危险的想法！Eddy只想了个开头，就发现他完全无法想象这该是个怎样的画面，那他们肯定没办法像现在一样亲密无间了，哪个Alpha会愿意自己的Omega身边还有别的Alpha？Eddy作为一个Alpha，寻思着如果自己的Omega哪怕是跟某个Alpha经常走得很近，他可能会打爆那个Alpha的狗头！还有！哪个坏Alpha都也别想碰Brett一下！

Eddy思来想去总觉得有哪里不对劲，他烦躁地掏出手机，打开播放器点了一曲西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲，海菲兹版本的，他必须要听点什么转移一下注意力。

对了，Brett的信息素好像是奶茶味的，Eddy忽然想起他们经常去的那家咖啡店出门右拐再右拐的小巷子里新开了一家奶茶店，听说三分糖的原味珍珠奶茶非常不错，Brett可能需要七分糖的，总之，等Brett结束了他一定要带他去那家店！

Eddy可能没发现自己刚才冷若冰霜的脸逐渐有了温度，他不小心碰了一下手机，西小协戛然而止，取而代之的是门德尔松的Spring Song，虽然但是……这曲子真美。

粥好了，他们一个在房里一个在房外，各自伴着解决了一下，下午变成了闲聊大会，Eddy干脆坐在了Brett房门的不远处，这样既能够清楚地听到Brett的声音，又能避免被Omega信息素给影响，Eddy以前没体验过被Omega信息素影响的感觉，可是不久之前，Brett还没完全发情，只散发出淡淡的红茶味儿的时候，Eddy就发现，他因为这红茶的味道，心跳加速得厉害，忍不住想要靠近Brett，他会盯着他淡色的嘴唇，想要吻上去，留下自己的标记……

Alpha总是会被Omega吸引，如果是情投意合的Omega，效果翻倍。

他们聊着聊着，房间里忽然没声音了，他该不会是睡着了？

“Brett？”Eddy轻声叫唤了一下，没有回应，喔，看来是睡着了。

今天本来该出去玩儿，所以Eddy没带琴，不过，他找来了Brett以前用的琴，并用p的力度给Brett来了一曲安眠曲……

Omega的发情期要比Alpha的长一些，这几天里，Eddy每天都会来Brett家待一会儿，带着他从Omega姐姐那里要过来的药物和物资，和Brett说会儿话，就又回学校了。

Brett分化结束以后又在家里休息了一天，他生病了，完全是被第一次发情期折磨得够呛，为了身体健康，他限制了自己释放的次数，但那种空虚感可真是要命，他会忍不住再次触摸自己。还有身体自行分泌的分泌物也让他感到羞耻。

他以为他的感冒两天就能好，没想到过了两周还是老样子，这也就意味着，接下来他和Eddy一起报名的音乐训练营他要带着病去了，喔，那是澳大利亚青少年交响乐团的训练营，他绝对不会放弃这个机会的，他已经大四了，这种活动参加一次就少一次了。

他们之间的关系暂时也并没有因为Brett的分化而产生什么大的改变，Brett会有意避开Alpha堆，他和Eddy还是一起练琴、吃饭。Eddy总觉得Brett在分化完了以后，好像食量大增了不少，这导致Brett整个人的线条都变得更加柔和圆润了，Eddy发誓，他以前真的觉得Brett的面部是有些棱角的。

所以他们启程了，去训练营集训。这一期的成员并没有很多，他们的名额还是靠着这几年获得的各种奖赚得的。训练营里，他们有幸在悉尼歌剧院体验乐团生活，期间穿插着随机掉落的大师课，平时还有音乐礼仪、音乐舞蹈等的课程。两个学生一间房间，他们报名的时候申请到了同一间，还不错。

他们交到了不少朋友，营里有很多优秀的人，比如说学习作曲的Jordon He。Jordon还说有机会要给他俩写曲子。

压轴戏是最后一天的结营表演和结束后的舞会。

“要来不及了！！”Eddy看看手表，还有十分钟就要集合了。

“呃……帮我调下音，我领带还没系好。”Brett赖了会儿床，所以起晚了，他手忙脚乱地拿出小提琴递给Eddy，自己又继续捣鼓他的领带。

Eddy熟练地调好了音。

“我们的改编谱在桌上，第一个转换的地方我在旁边做了标注，你看看改过好还是改之前好，一会儿用你觉得好的那个版本。”

汇报表演中除了全部成员一起的合奏曲目外还有成员自由组队的几个短节目，他们的节目是Eddy最爱的西小协和Brett最爱的柴小协“串烧”，这个点子是他们两年前某一次普通的练琴时产生的，现在借着这个契机，他们把原本不成熟的点子给完善了。

是芬兰冰原遇上俄罗斯融冰早春的奇异场景，当最后一个音符落下时，全场掌声久经不息。

“Brove!!!”

Eddy和Brett相视一笑，一起深深鞠躬。

X

偌大的舞会厅里烛火通明，觥筹交错，穹顶之下有悠扬的圆舞曲，舞池里一对对受过良好音乐教育的艺术家们翩翩起舞，男士身着燕尾服，身材高挑，领着女伴身姿优雅地快速移动。Eddy心下微动，他偏过脑袋，看到身边的Brett，Brett正专注地看着他们的舞步。似乎是感受到了Eddy的目光，Brett转过了头，毫无意外与他对视。

他们都穿着燕尾服，虽然Brett没少吐槽过跟蟑螂翅膀一样的燕尾服，但他依然觉得板着腰穿着修身燕尾服的Eddy更显挺拔俊逸。接着这个挺拔俊逸得像个王子般的Eddy忽然一手在前一手背在身后向他弯下腰：“杨博尧先生，请问你愿意同我共舞一支吗？”

“补充一句，女孩们都已经有男伴了。”

Eddy好像特地做了发型，他弯腰的时候Brett能看到他的发旋。Brett的身体已经不受大脑的控制了，他看着Eddy向自己伸出的手，便不由自主地把自己的手搭了上去。

绝对是这个氛围的错！Brett后知后觉回想起了Eddy的后一句话，女孩们都已经有男伴了，他肯定是算准了自己没法拒绝的！Bad Eddy！

“Of course .”Brett说。

他是怎么自然而然挽着Eddy的手臂一起走进舞池的呢？

三拍子的华尔兹，他们的手紧紧握在一起，没有厚重裙子的影响，脚下的步伐自然如行云流水一般，你进我退，你退我进。Eddy踮着脚，带着Brett转着圈舒展开身体。

“不用在意脚下，跟着我就好。”在注意到Brett一直想要低头看他们的步子后，Eddy用只有他俩才能听见的音量让Brett放松，他慢下脚步，很快他们就适应了，最后越来越快。

曲子逐渐接近尾声，Eddy抓准时机，在最高音的时候松开一直搭在Brett腰上的手。Brett自然领会到了，他笑意盎然地在Eddy另一只手的牵引下转了一个圈，迎接最后一个音，摆好姿势，然后谢幕。

准是因为太投入了，Brett竟丝毫没有发现一旁围观的人多了起来，Eddy比他要更紧张一些，而此时，下一首曲子，两拍子，速度适中，热情又奔放。

“Tango？”Eddy没想到这个曲子忽然从华尔兹变成了探戈，有点神奇，而且这可涉及到了他的盲点。

“是的，”Brett整理了一下领结，向Eddy伸出了右手，“礼尚往来，请问陈韦丞先生可否与我共舞一曲探戈？”

这个从容自信的Brett，这个说做就做的Brett，此刻是那么的吸引人，导致Eddy根本无法移开眼。跳就跳！就算不会也要跳！Eddy坚定地把自己的手放进了Brett的手心里。

他们开始随着曲子移动。

华尔兹是宫廷舞，而起源于民间的探戈比华尔兹更加野性，充满了力量。Brett的眼神里带着一股“狠”劲儿，像极了他在演奏茨冈时的神情，Eddy当然知道这是Brett专注的样子，虽然如此，他还是在内心小小地吐槽了一下，还好他没跟姑娘搭舞，要不然姑娘可能得被吓跑了。

这首探戈比刚才的华尔兹还要慢一些，Brett也不急，他们像刚才的华尔兹一样，保持了一段距离。曲子迎来了一个小高潮，他们自然而然靠近了彼此，刚才的礼貌距离，现在消失了，Brett紧紧贴着Eddy，旋转了起来，脚步交错，Brett还趁着空隙做出了几个漂亮的步法。

Brett什么时候学会的？！该不会是高中他们不在一个学校的时候吧？是跟女孩一起练的吗？

“Eddy，你分心了，”Brett在他的耳边低语，他的低音本来就让人着迷，更别说贴着耳朵是什么感觉了，Eddy刚被点名回过神，就被他的低音给挠得耳根发麻，更过分的是Brett又补上了一刀，“把信息素收一下。”

F***，好丢人，不仅被撩得不由自主散发了信息素，还被发现了……

于是陈先生在这一曲结束以后，硬是拉着杨先生走出了舞池，美其名曰，跳累了，歇一会儿。可惜他们刚准备坐下，Eddy就接到了老师的电话。

Eddy出去接电话了，Brett随手捞了一杯刚做好的饮料，坐在沙发上闷了一口，呃，这好像是酒精，还有点后劲……

Brett此刻很清醒，就是手跟不上脑子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了！扯得太多了，本来想要把这一部分结束的，看了看字数，还是分p吧
> 
> 下一章可能要一段时间才能见面，嗯，我要开始搞事情了！好好酝酿一下先
> 
> （晚安~）


	8. 江南style

Eddy被老师电话轰炸了二十多分钟，讲得差不多了，老师忽然发现电话背景声有点响亮，好像是晚会，才放过了他。

挂了电话，他又该扎回那个充满社交气味的窄房子里了，他不爱社交，参加派对比让他跳出舒适圈作曲一天还要难受。之前处于平静状态的社交恐惧症一下达到了顶峰，让他头晕目眩，有种被溺在水里的窒息感。

他必须立刻马上回到Brett身边！Brett就是他在参加大型社交活动里的呼吸机！

Eddy想起了之前看过一部电影，讲的就是社交场里的人们，他们集群挤在派对的池子里，大多被社交的“面具”给遮掩住了原本面目，平日的生活不能给他们足够的认同感，他们便靠着派对上互相昭示自己的存在感来获取虚荣，一次活动可足够让他们撑上好几天了。

但愿这个舞会上的社员们不会这样，Eddy更愿意相信学习音乐热爱古典的人们都在艺术的熏陶下，有着自己对世界独有的感受，若是没有那颗同理心，他们又怎么能将作曲家们的内心渗透，并演绎出充沛着感情的曲子呢？

哦对，有Brett在的派对他倒没关系了，因为Brett有一种魔力，能帮他把奇怪的社交活动变成美食品尝大会或者“探索人性之旅”，他的社交网络里，都有Brett的影子。

有人称Brett为party boy，是的，他是能游刃有余地在社交场里游荡，能玩得很开，但这时候他所有的话术都礼貌而疏远，他也能说很多疯话，当然，这都是装疯卖傻。靠着这些技巧，或许也能称得上是一种天赋，他能轻而易举地融入那些庸俗的人中，获得他们的好感，让那些人自己说出Brett想知道的一切，而他一点也不透露自己的，他就用这些花花绿绿的东西来保护自己。

Brett是一个谜，Eddy每次都以为凭借着跟他多年的交情，自己已经足够了解他，每每在他有这种想法时，Brett又不经意间向他透露了一些他不知道的他，像一团总也吹不散的雾团，别人根本靠近不了这团雾，或许包括他自己，Eddy就在这云里雾里跌跌撞撞又毅然决然地向前走，他坚信这个雾团最多只会让他小小地摔一跤，不会给他实质性的伤害。

Eddy好怕自己拼拼凑凑了八年，不过拼凑出了他摆出来示众的外壳，虽然他的理智告诉他，接近了，就快要碰到Brett的真心了……

他深吸了一口气，走进房子。光怪陆离，空气中满是舞会派对特有的味道，Eddy低了低头，过长的刘海遮住了他的一边眼睛，他一边小心翼翼地避开人群，祈祷着不要有什么奇怪的人来找他搭讪，又一边左顾右盼寻找着Brett。Brett是派对小王子不假，但他现在还处于第一次发情期后的第二周，感冒也没好……

“嗨，Eddy，原来你在这里，”一个矮了Eddy半个脑袋的男子忽然挡住了他的道，还热情地跟他搭起了话，“我刚才都没看到你。”

Eddy觉得自己是个神算子，想不要啥来啥就来，他现在火急火燎想找到Brett，就有人来拦住他了，灯光昏暗，他看谁都仿佛被蒙上了面纱，不甚真切。最尴尬的是由于他太紧张，脑子一短路把这倒霉孩子的名字都给忘了。

“嗨……”完蛋了，真不知道该说什么。

“对了，你现在对毕业之后的方向有什么想法吗？” 他可能不知道，Eddy正越过他的头顶，寻找Brett的身影。

“额……不好意思，能再重复一遍吗？这里声音可能有点大，我没听清楚。”Eddy在对方等待着自己的回答的时候才发现自己刚才游离了，只好硬着头皮叫他再重复一遍。

“就是……毕业以后的方向。”

“方向啊……”天知道他毕业以后会去干啥？Eddy心里烦躁得慌，他回过头，隐约好像扫到了一个影子，他定睛一看，是Brett，他躺在不远处的沙发上小憩，“不一定，啥都有可能。”

“出国深造？加入乐团？”

Eddy快速思考着脱身的办法，太难了，他暂时还不需要人生导师，至少不是现在，这位……伙计可能找错了聊天对象，有没有什么人能把自己带走的？

“Eddy！”仿佛有心灵感应一般，远处传来了Brett的声音。

得救了！Eddy假装并不知道是谁的样子，伸头去找寻声音源，然后便看到半瘫在沙发上，正冲着自己甩手的Brett。

“失陪一下，我朋友看起来……”Eddy露出了一个不可言说的表情，“好像傻了。”

Eddy就这么明晃晃地溜到了Brett身边。

“你真了解我。”

“那当然~”

Brett见到他就开始呵呵笑了，Eddy也笑了，不过接着他闻到Brett身上一股强烈的酒味。

“Brett你喝酒了？”

“嗯……就，一点点而已，不要紧。”Brett说了一点小谎言，他本来知道自己喝的是酒时就该停止了，只是他今天的状态实在是太差了，他需要一点酒精来麻痹自己，只是这酒不太给力，以至于他脑子清醒得很，手脚却跟不上脑子，看起来有点呆呆的。

“等下，”Eddy的眉头一下锁紧了，“你今天吃药了吗？老兄，你可别吓我。”

“唔，今天好像没吃，”Brett想起来是因为怕自己还没上台就因为药效而睡过去所以特地没吃，事情似乎有点严重，他小心翼翼地问，“怎么了？”

“Brett你现在还在感冒，本来身体就脆……没有平时强壮了，你不应该喝酒的，”Eddy冷着脸，顿了一下，他尽量放缓了语气，“你吃的那种药和酒精会发生反应，有可能会让人中毒。”

“哦，”Brett知道事情的严重性，他就是闷闷不乐，小声嘀咕，“让我直接中毒算了。”

Eddy皱了皱眉头，想必最近的事情对Brett的影响太大了，一个是分化成Omega，另一个就是毕业以后的工作问题。关于工作这条，他完全能理解他，不过“让我直接中毒算了”这种话他第一次听到Brett直截了当地说出来。

Eddy换了个姿势，半边身子靠在沙发上，侧向他：“Brett，我们回去休息了好不好？今天的西小协华彩实在是又废手又费脑。”

Brett慢吞吞地转过脑袋，望向Eddy，他有点惊讶，Eddy的语气跟撒娇过于相似，问句上扬的尾调，还有那个带着委屈的抱怨，有一丝奇异的情愫忽然就这么大大方方地闯入了他的视线，像烟花一般炸了开来。

“等下，就一会会儿，一会儿就好……”

Brett闭上了眼睛，Eddy没有移开目光，他在观察Brett，他想知道他在想什么，Brett现在的样子跟他在认真闭眼拉琴听音时一模一样，，这周围有啥声音？好像也只有社交场的嘈杂声音罢了……然而在他睁开眼睛时，他的眼神已经没有了刚才的迷茫与浑浊，而是有了光芒。

“走吧。”

Eddy先站了起来，Brett伸出一只手，让Eddy给他一点力使他从沙发里起来，在到达宿舍之前，这两只手都没有松开……

X

“在看什么呢？”Eddy刚洗完澡出来就看到Brett不回自己的床，正趴在他的床上看手机，背景音乐是一首节奏感很强的曲子。

“Eddy！你看这个！”Brett看起来真的就好像马上就要疯掉了，他毫无形象地上下摇摆，接着开始在床上翻滚。

哈哈哈，搞什么，Eddy衣服都没来得及穿好就一溜烟跑过去了，屏幕中是一个带着墨镜的男人随着动感音乐在热舞，十分洗脑，几秒钟以后，Eddy也被成功同化。

“Eddy，这是YouTube上第一个超过十亿点击量的视频，鸟叔的江南style，”Brett此时的派头就像是在给自己的生意合伙人介绍一个稳赚不赔的项目，“我在想，说不定我们也可以试试，做个类似mv的视频，变拉琴边跳舞之类的。”

“ wow ! That’s amazing !”

这个夜晚，两个人，音乐训练营宿舍里的奇思妙想，一段崭新的开始。

小剧场：

大家好，我是这次音乐训练营的一位女生营员，实不相瞒，在我来到这个训练营的第一天我就已经注意到了那个带着方框黑眼睛有点微胖的可爱男孩了，我打听到他叫Brett Yang。那时，我还天真地幻想过某一天我能鼓起勇气，走到他面前，跟他聊几句，可是每当我好不容易做好心理准备，我却发现，他的身边总是有一个高个子的男生，唔，可能是他哥们儿吧，我之前是这么认为的。

可是，我越来越发现，事情好像并没有这么简单， 那个男生总是含情脉脉地看着Brett，连我都觉得这个眼神里面肯定有故事，但是Brett好像经常错过他的眼神，就算对上了，他也依然一副无知无觉的面瘫脸。男生都这么粗神经吗？不应该啊！明明都已经这么赤裸裸了！

这么看来，我觉得我依然还是有机会的！最后一天的舞会，邀请他跳一支舞总可以吧？我记得男生是不能拒绝女生的邀舞的。

哦对，他身边那个男生叫Eddy。

最后一天终于来了，毫无意外，Brett和Eddy一起完成了他们的结营表演，他们的曲子真的很美，但我也感觉我的希望越来越小……

晚上，我一直悄悄注意着Brett，虽然Eddy一直在他的旁边，但Brett好像并没有向任何一个女生发出邀请，也没有舞伴，机会要来了吗？！我抑制不住自己狂跳的心，慢慢向他的方向走去，并试图引起他的注意。

然后，Eddy向Brett邀舞了？！Brett答应了？！他们手挽着手进了舞池？！What？！真的跳起舞了？！Brett又向Eddy邀舞了？！Eddy释放了Alpha信息素？！Brett是Omega？！

我知道自己已经没有机会了，也许下次在江湖里相遇，我们能成为朋友。再见。


	9. 美丽的罗斯玛琳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有错误的地方麻烦指出一下啦～鞠躬

Brett毕业了，他加入了悉尼交响乐团，Eddy也在为了他大学的最后一年而努力，与此同时，他们以TwoSetViolin双琴侠的名义，正式开始在Youtube上投稿作品，尽管刚开始那些视频点击量都挺低的。

毫无疑问，古典乐是他们的爱好，现在要将这个爱好变成事业本身就是一个跃进的过程，古典乐的道路很难，他们这一条将古典乐与喜剧结合的路子更是无例可循。他们的视频大多是Brett还在昆士兰交响乐团的时候拍的，他们并不被看好，刺耳的问句都精准地刺在他们开始生根发芽的想法上。

“你们将来怎么打算的？”

“你们在闹啥玩意儿呢？”

“你们应该继续深造！”

几乎所有人都这么说，但他们咬咬牙，坚持了下来。

后来Brett接到了悉尼交响乐团的通知时，他们分开了，一个在悉尼，一个在昆士兰，相距900多公里。

Brett认识了很多有才华的乐手，首先，他们的水平很高，其次，他们还有好玩的点子，工作时他们一起练习。基本上每个乐团成员都有过被指挥骂到怀疑人生，又要默默拿起琴接着排练的经历，“排练到吐”是常有的事情。不过在交响乐团里会获得完全不一样的体验，这是平时自己练习时感受不到的，Brett很珍惜。不同乐器的声音一层又一层随着指挥的动作展现出来，他作为交响乐团中的一名乐手，也是这大片浪潮中的一片浪花，虽然也有耳朵被声浪折磨得要疯掉的时候。

他跟乐团里的每个人都玩得很好，时间久了以后，其他成员发现，他们和这个亚洲面孔的男孩也只是玩得好而已，字面意思上的。他没跟他们聊天或者疯闹时总是一副乖巧又迷茫的样子，又或者排练休息间隙，他们正聊着聊着，他就迷茫了。

“你有什么隐藏的才能吗？”

这是某次录制乐团成员介绍的问题，在几乎全员cooking的答案中，Brett的答案就显得尤为引人注目了。

“我的隐藏才能啊……不知道为什么，我的脚在下楼梯时总是特别快。”

Brett很少说到自己的事情，大家或多或少都注意到了这点，但他们每日都忙于应付各种各样的排练，巴赫、贝多芬、勃拉姆斯、柴可夫斯基占据了他们大部分的时间，同事们也没有更多的精力将心思放在Brett的各种历史上了。

每一场演出，都需要交响乐团无数冗长，又不可或缺的排练。

自己从中收获到了什么？值吗？有未来可言吗？Brett经常这么问自己，因为目前的生活每天按部就班，一成不变，就连生活也是，好像跟他梦想中的音乐生涯有些出入。他的骨子里向往自由，他相信自己的未来是丰富的，是有更多可能性的，他不畏惧新鲜的挑战，而且，这些挑战反而会让他变得精力充沛。

他现在也不怕发情期了，之前Eddy给他带来的药里面，他发现有一种药既能够把发情期强度和时长都大幅降低，而且副作用也比较小。他的发情期可太安逸了，跟乐团请个假，回家吃好药，也许看个电影，也许网上冲浪一下，也许想想新视频的内容，有欲望需求上来了就来一发，第二天发情期就过去了，他整个人也神清气爽。只是这个药挺难搞到手的。

对于发情期这一点来说，Alpha可能要更惨一点，因为Alpha目前还没有像Brett使用的那种药物，所以单身的Alpha还得自己一个人哭唧唧地度过整个发情期。

7月，是地处南半球的澳洲最冷的一个月，Brett最近很忙，乐团在进行一部肖斯塔科维奇的排练，这是休假季前的最后两场演出，大家都铆足了劲，为了即将到来的休假季，全身心地进行排练。

今天放得挺早的，平时差不多饭点才能稍微休息一下，Brett放慢了步子，皮鞋踩在石子街道上发出哒哒的声响。他如释重负地呼出一口气，纯白的雾气，很快就消散在了空气之中，最近由于寒气流的到来，温度降了不少，寒风呼啸，连Brett这个在冬天鲜少会体验到冷的拥有大量脂肪人士都感受到了一丝凉意。

楼下的咖啡店飘散出了咖啡因的醇香气味，他爱在排练结束，身心疲惫的时候来一杯，可能是摩卡，也可能是拿铁，总之看心情，今天也不例外，在店里等咖啡的时间足以让他的身子暖和起来。

“谢谢。”Brett接过做好的拿铁，没有急着打开来喝，而是边走边打开备忘录。

对了，之前Eddy说他7月初开始放假，他们或许能趁着假期来多做几个视频。终于能一起拍视频，积攒了许久的点子是时候再拿出来温习一下，他们不用各录各的了，Brett依然抗拒自己蹩脚的后期剪辑技术。然而这些美好的想法在他的脑子停留了几个瞬间，就因为他想到距离休假期还有那么些时日而烟消云散了。

Brett疾步上楼，收起手机转而寻找门钥匙，一抬眼，和站在自己门前的人的眼神不期而遇，那个提着琴盒，围着红色围巾的熟悉身影，他的头发长长了，徒增几分艺术家的气质。

“Eddy，你怎么来了？”Brett轻巧地跨了几大步来到Eddy身边。

“嘿Brett，”他温和地笑着，看起来一点儿也没变，这让Brett想起了自己还没毕业时，他们的大学时光，“再过一阵子就是旺季了，趁现在机票比较便宜我就飞过来咯，参加比赛能得不少奖金呢。”

“哈哈哈，这个回答听起来很真实，”Brett好久没有这么放松地笑过了，楼道灌上来冷风让他意识到他可能让Eddy在凉风里等了很久，“冷吗？你在这儿多久了？喏，刚做好的热拿铁。”

“唔，谢谢，你先喝，喝完了给我。”

Brett啜了几口，看起来是挺烫的，他的脸都皱起来了，有点滑稽。喝完几口他伸手去探了探Eddy手指的温度，把杯子放到Eddy手里，转身去开门。

“Bro,你的手可真是冷，已经到了挺久了吧，你应该给我打个电话的。”Brett把钥匙插进门孔里，哗啦哗啦的钥匙声响了起来。

Eddy端着暖洋洋的拿铁也啜了一口，很甜，尽管他本人是不爱喝太甜的饮料的，不过谁能拒绝大冬天里的热饮呢？他打量着这里的环境答道：“还好还好，也没有特别久，我就是碰碰运气看你会不会这个时间回来，如果两个小时以后你还没回来，我就打电话，不过打电话就没有惊喜啦。”

“是挺惊喜的。”Brett打开门，自己转身去帮Eddy找拖鞋，他可不想再让他在门外吹风了，Eddy也是易生病体质，况且他还有鼻炎。

“你这个房子的位置蛮好的嘛，”Eddy注意到这房子阳台落地门前正对着悉尼歌剧院的正面，偶尔有一两艘游轮游过，“居然还有一架钢琴？”

“我暂时住在这里，这是乐团提供的房间，再过一阵子就要搬了”Brett把门窗打开来给房间通风，“中午吃了吗？”

“在飞机上吃的，还行，能咽得下去，”Eddy放下小提琴，坐在钢琴椅上歇脚，这里的音乐氛围很浓厚，他能够想象到一些Brett在这里的生活剪影。

“差不多到饭点了，我先去煮饭，你可以先在房子里转转，”短短的时间里，Brett已经换成了居家的服饰，“对了，这里剩余的食材不多了，将就一下先吧，我们可以明天出去买一些。”

“好，像你平时那么吃就行。”

X

他们磨叽了好一会儿，终于吃完了晚饭，Eddy口中念着“你做饭，我洗碗”便自告奋勇地洗碗去了。他已经在晚饭之前把灯光和摄影设备给架好了，Brett摆弄了一下场景，现在没有特别晚，他被外面天空给迷住了眼。

太阳已经偏向西边了，西边的光芒将东边蓝紫色的天空照成了一片奇异的景象，云彩像是餐后散步的情侣，一缕勾着一缕在天空上飘向远方。帕拉玛塔河*波光粼粼，映上了天边的金色。

Brett恍惚间已经拿出琴，一些音符缓慢流淌出来……

很美，是他自己作的曲子么？Eddy不知不觉把动作放缓了，不让碗筷碰撞的声音阻止他聆听Brett的琴声。一个绝妙的想法诞生了！他用绝对音准抓住琴声中的主线，飞快在脑中构建和弦。这种快感已经很久没有出现了，而现在，这些构思如同溺水的人，扑腾着要往水上冒，怎么压也压不下去。

他急匆匆地洗完碗，擦干净手，步履飞快来到客厅，只见窗外的余光照在Brett的身上，他站在钢琴旁边，上半身沐在光线之中，闭眼侧耳，听琴声悠远。

和他一起拉琴竟成了熟悉又陌生的事情？Eddy轻手轻脚地打开了摄像机，将Brett放到了画面的正中央。

这个曲子是回旋曲式*，没有特别长，有三个主题，是A+B+A+C的结构。听得出有一些地方是不太完善的，曲子已经走到了终止部，Brett演奏的时候依然处于思考状态，考虑下一段旋律该怎么走，过于拘束了，一点也不像他，不过在一点小卡顿之后，总算平稳走向最后一个音了。

当他独自一人时，他的生活会是怎么样的呢？Eddy想起爬楼梯的Brett在还没有看到他时，那个沮丧的表情，空洞的眼神。他只来得及捕捉到这个了，因为Brett在对上他的目光的那一个瞬间，表情就已经完成了重构，之前的那些仿佛只是他的错觉。

所以我来了。他已经坐在钢琴前了，回望着Brett，给他送上掌声。

Brett面向Eddy，他刚从曲子中回过神来就对上了Eddy深邃的眼神，这种眼神往往出现在他思考的时候，像是整个人的神魂已经从这个世界跳转到了另一个世界，一个他从不轻易给除了Brett以外的人窥视的世界。

Brett大概知晓了接下来将会发生的美妙事情，他在等Eddy开口。

“要和我试试吗？Sonata for Violin and Piano.”Eddy演奏了一个和旋，钢琴的声音在房子里绕了几圈才徐徐消失。

“Of course!”

“我先，你看我手势进。”

Eddy准备好了，第一个和弦落下，由弱到强，重复了8次，明明是一样的和弦，可情感却在一下又一下的敲击中，变得更加强烈，是极度忧郁的色调。

Brett有点惊讶，小提琴的第一主题明明是明亮的大调旋律，可这里钢琴是单调又沉重的，其中感情饱满，像是Eddy在叙述他的故事。Brett隐隐想到了一种可能。

试试就试试。

钢琴在此停了一下，Eddy抬手，做了一个请的手势。小提琴走了进来，富有力量、张力的演绎，和刚才的阴郁来了一次猛烈的碰撞，听起来又在情理之中。

钢琴挣扎了两下，不知不觉跟着小提琴上行的旋律模进*越来越近，步调一致以后，他们都不约而同变得轻快了。

“我讨厌我现在的生活，不过我们下周再见。”这句话变成了钢琴的句子。  
小提琴成为了照亮钢琴的那一束光，灵动又喜悦，加上钢琴的旋律，给曲子染上了几分童真童趣。

经过简短的过渡，他们来到了第二主题。曲子速度降了下来，小提琴在和谐音和不和谐音之间来回交换，彷徨着，迷惑着……钢琴一定能听见吧？

Eddy若有所思地抬头，这一次，他们的眼神没有对上，Brett已经完完全全沉浸在音乐的对话当中了，所以他暂时关闭了视觉系统。

“我想你了。”小提琴说。  
“我也是。”钢琴回答。  
“我看不清楚未来。”  
“没关系，我永远在你身边。”

气氛逐渐变得暧昧又浪漫，Brett演奏出了一个上行乐句，曲子回到了第一主题，是第一主题变奏。钢琴没有开头的小和弦了，是完完全全明亮的大调，小提琴也是。令人惊喜的是，Brett奇思妙想用了切分音，让钢琴和小提琴的音符刚好错了开来，巧妙的对位，使得两种器乐间的对话感更加强烈。

“我来了！”钢琴先行。  
“我好快乐！！”  
“那就好！！！”

第三主题，Eddy在钢琴上疯狂敲击，Brett在小提琴上疯狂劈琴。

他在G弦高把位跳来跳去，之前的演奏版本已经被他们精神交媾的产物完全替代！结束前，他颅内高潮了。

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
我真幸运, 与最好的朋友相恋  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
有幸共同经历这一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *帕拉玛塔河：悉尼歌剧院旁边那条河，这是把悉尼分为本地人所谓南悉尼和北悉尼的最重要河流，流到悉尼歌剧院那里基本是入海口了。  
> *回旋曲式属于"循环曲式"范畴，其原则是：在一首乐曲中，有一个主题至少出现两次，在它的前后有与之形成对比的材料。  
> *模进：模进亦称移位。这一手法即是将歌曲的主题旋律或其他乐句的旋律再或他们的乐节，乐汇等作重复出现时每一次的的高度都不相同者谓之。模进通常有：1、上行模进或下行模进（模进的方向），二度模进或三度、四度、五度模进等等（模进的音程关系）。——百度百科


	10. 肖斯塔科维奇《五首为钢琴和双小提琴而作的小品》1 序曲，中板

结束了，吗？

Eddy脱力地扶住钢琴，傻笑了起来，他害羞得不敢去寻找Brett的眼神，又忍不住把自己埋在手臂里偷偷瞄了一眼Brett。Brett眼神发直，嘴角无意识地扬起。

“其实还蛮不错的。”Eddy为了掩饰现在自己的的怪异行为，起身去关摄像机。他心脏狂跳得厉害，刚才的作曲已经完全跳出他的舒适圈了，可就是因为如此才让他更加珍惜这些时刻。某样东西破土而出了，像芝麻汤圆，原本被严严实实地裹在软乎乎的糯米里，现在被Eddy一戳，那些深埋在心底的感情就流了出来，只是他现在才有勇气去仔细思考。

“Eddy……”Brett用低沉的嗓音在呼唤他，在向晚的房间里，显得愈加神秘。

“嗯？”Eddy收拾好了相机和自己的心思，来到Brett身前，他虚虚地捏着小提琴，Eddy真怕他下一秒把琴给摔了，于是他接下他的琴，放到了一边，Brett也没有拒绝，只是略有所思的站着。

“Eddy，我……”Brett斟酌了半天，还是是拿不准自己要不要开口。

他好痛苦，既快乐又痛苦。Brett不否认自己在社交场里可以用五分钟就搞定一个女孩子，20岁出头的他还拉着Eddy一起去蹦迪，在嘈杂闪耀的灯光下尽情摇摆，反正这也只是party而已，没什么人会把蹦迪时候说出来的句子当真，酒精的劲儿一过，啥风流韵事都忘得一干二净。越是这样，他越不敢承认自己的感情了，虽然那是分化以前发生的事。

分化以后他没有再去鱼龙混杂的社交场里随便撩人了，Brett自认为最近这些日子跟以前的比起来，他像是个看透了世俗、清心寡欲的小老头。他Brett也许是个三分钟热度的人，他第一次这么畏手畏脚，只是因为怕“跟Eddy开始”这事儿又是一时兴致，会影响他们原本的友谊吗？自己和初恋女友分手以后就再也没有联系过了，他以为已经过去了，事实上，当初的痛太刻骨铭心，他忘不了。

他脑子里有三个专区，一个给了古典乐，一个是和Eddy有关的所有事情，最后一个是其他的任何事。Brett似乎忘记了自己有一次的梦，梦见Eddy有了Omega女友，他和自己渐行渐远，最后不再联系，Brett满头大汗地被惊醒了，发现是即将到来的发情期造成了这场梦。

那些都是以前的事情了，而现在，他只知道他们刚进行完一场精神性行为，满腔被音乐交心翻腾起来的情感急需释放，要溢出来了。

“I know，”Eddy接上他的话，他笑了笑，忽然发现Brett头上有一撮立起来的头发，借着身高优势他伸出手扑扑Brett的头发，“maybe , we can have a try.” 

Eddy看着他的眼睛，真奇怪，现在明明周围已经暗了下来，可Brett的眼睛里却闪着奇异的光彩，平时他的眼睛里似乎也没有这么多光的，不知道是不是他戴了眼镜的缘故，Brett真的很难让人琢磨透。

“额，什么？”Brett像极了被厚重保护套包裹着的人，他不得不让Eddy直白地说出来，尝试什么？作曲？还是把精神性行为“落到实处”？还是，试着一起过接下来的生活？

“Brett，听着，”他们都处在黑下来的房间里，空气中有一些大海的味道，或许视觉作用的减弱更方便让两颗本来就走得很近的心互相坦诚，“我知道你在顾虑什么，我们可以试试在一起、一起生活，如果不合适，我们还会是最好的朋友，一起做Youtube，一起尝试生命中更多的可能性。”

Eddy由手指到身体都在微微颤抖，说出这些话用完了他好不容易积攒下来的勇气，他相信自己的耳朵，Brett在曲子里诉说的情感是这么直白。那么就请你允许我替你把这些话给说出口。

“我刚开始学琴那会儿，你已经到处拿奖了，我妈经常对我说跟人家Brett学学。”

“哈哈，幸好我没被你打入黑名单。”Brett注意到了对面的男孩在微颤，便把手搭在Eddy的肩上，稍稍安抚他的情绪，实在是难为他了，对于Eddy来说，把这些心里话说出口确实很不容易。

Eddy成功被逗笑了“事实上正相反，你是我的动力，”

“我说想和你在一起永远不是因为你是Omega，我是Alpha，但不可否认，这是一个契机，Brett，”Eddy自嘲地笑笑，“我发现我根本无法想象你和Alpha在一起是什么样的场面，不管这个Alpha是男是女，我都会嫉妒，

“如果我们在另一个平行世界，这个世界没有Alpha、Beta、Omega之分，我们……可能就不会走到这一步了，但一定会是一辈子的好朋友，”

在精神上，比爱人更亲密。

Brett轻飘飘的，他好像已经飞到云端，太可以了。fucking yes！他说着，直直对上了Eddy的眼睛，他又急匆匆地去寻找Eddy的嘴唇，太黑了，他踮着脚，凭着自己的感觉，迅速地啄了他一下，不太精准，只吻到了嘴角。

草！进展得有点快，Eddy毫不犹豫地搂住Brett的腰，吻住他，他们的气息从没有像现在这么近过，Eddy还尝到了高中街角珍珠奶茶的味道，Brett的信息素，是正正好的甜度，感觉挺不错。

Brett把浅吻寸寸加深，不急不躁却让Eddy沉迷其中，无法自拔。天啊，他是在探索Brett剩下的那一面吗？朋友变成爱人是怎样的奇妙体验？Brett无法思考了，他有点缺氧，力气也像是被抽走了。两人的信息素交缠在一起，他们热血沸腾，Alpha本能让Eddy忍不住把他更用力地锁在自己怀里。Brett的腰已经抵在身后的钢琴上，他的姿势有点奇怪，但他没办法推开Eddy，要不是钢琴，他们大概已经倒在地上。

这个吻在Eddy被碰到痒痒肉而产生的笑声里告终，Brett没憋住，也笑了起来。

“兄弟，这有够奇怪的，”Brett轻轻用头锤了锤Eddy，“给我一点适应的时间。”

“吻技不错啊Brett，”Eddy逼近了他，“经验丰富？”

“谢谢夸奖，你也是，”Brett面不改色地回答，仿佛Eddy说的吻技不错的人并不是自己那样，“Btw，你信息素的阀门坏了？外泄得有点厉害。”

“反正以后你也要好好感受的，不如现在先感受一下？”

“现在拒绝你刚才的话还来得及吗？”

“NANANA~这可没门~”

X

夜幕完全降临，远处悉尼达令港的烟花表演开始了，他们并肩坐在阳台上聊着天，看一朵朵绚烂的烟花升上天空，在墨蓝色的背景下绽放。

“挺想去达令港的，”Brett仰头惬意地望着天空，“不过一直忙着排练也没找到人一起去，就暂时搁置了。”

“去不去？现在？”Eddy兴奋得直接坐起来了。

“走！”Brett一听，也来劲儿了，“现在过去烟花应该还没结束！”

来一场说走就走的旅行吗？是你就没问题。他们仍然是两个没长大的少年，说做就做、心存美好，有今夜的星空和又名悉尼情人港的达令港为证。


	11. 莫扎特D大调第二十一弦乐四重奏K.575 IV. 快板

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mozart String Quartet No. 21 in D major, K. 575- IV. Allegretto  
> 他们大学四重奏的那曲

“Brett，该起来了，已经降落咯。”

“唔……好困，等会儿下飞机了叫叫我……”

“……”

Brett在靠窗位睡得昏昏沉沉的，旁边的Eddy也不再说话，但传来了一点窸窸窣窣的声响，他没有特别在意，他发现自己好像已经特别习惯和Eddy在一起的日子了，Eddy很会照顾人，他总算能放下一些担子休息一下了。不过说是这么说，总是有特殊情况的……

“What the f***!!!”

Brett疯狂把自己耳边播放着Bumble Bee的手机推回Eddy身上，被他这么一闹，Brett已经完全清清醒醒了，脑子里尽是随处飞舞的蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡不知疲倦地盘旋。

“起啦？喏，衣服，外面很冷。”

“喔……”

终于到达了首次世界巡演的最后一站了，演出很顺利，他们的事业也算是起步了，真是不容易。他们决定进行完这一场以后在这里玩几天，大好机会怎么能轻易放过？

这里的小旅馆既安静又舒适，很有当地的特色，他们像之前那样，表演完后要好好休息个24小时。

Brett居家爱穿他那件灰色的针织套头衫，他有点小肚子，而且在他穿灰色的衣服时特别明显，他平时小心翼翼地不让观众们看到，不过他对Eddy不会避讳，所以Eddy平时偶尔能看到Brett白花花的肚子，他就瞅准时机，上去摸一摸，嘿嘿，软趴趴的，触感非常不错。

寒潮的冬天，Eddy喜欢窝在室内，Brett干脆也不出门了，他们缠着同一条围巾，也可能会有一杯热奶茶，他们观看同一部影片，互相分享着注意到的小细节，一起吐槽sacrilegious片段。不用拍新视频时，Brett几乎不会注意自己的形象，头发乱糟糟扭曲成贝多芬也没关系，反正Eddy不嫌弃。Brett很暖和，大概是因为他比Eddy多一层脂肪？喔，Eddy已经想不出更合适的解释了。所以Eddy冷了，他就两手一伸，环住Brett，紧紧贴着他来取暖。

睡过了半天，也许是一天，Brett不想思考，他躺在床上，睡眼惺忪望向窗外，没戴眼镜，外面的世界白得过分。

下雪了，他说，并在被子下用手捣了捣Eddy，我们应该出去，大老远来着可不应该把时间都耗在旅馆房间。

二十分钟后，穿戴整齐的两人已经站在楼下了。Brett拉着Eddy满街找咖啡馆，Eddy说应该先吃饭，已经落下至少两餐了，没食用除了水以外的任何东西。他们拐身进了旁边的一家“莫扎特咖啡馆”，Brett如愿在主食没有被呈上来的时候喝到了演出过后的第一口咖啡，咖啡使他发热，空气中弥漫着甜香的橙子味。

地方不大，倒是很有氛围。饥饿使他们很快就解决完了桌上的食物，正在播放的是莫扎特弦乐四重奏，他们大学里合奏过的那个乐章。门口有架钢琴，Eddy举着手机拍vlog。

Scissors , Paper , Rock ,谁输了谁就去弹钢琴，在第五次打成平手以后，Eddy坐到了钢琴前。

Dude，K.545, please.  
刚才是谁输了Scissors , Paper , Rock的？Eddy随意演奏了一些音符，就不弹K.545。  
你知道钢琴我不在行的……  
你得愿赌服输，既然你钢琴不好，回去补上柴小协。  
可以可以，你快开始，我在录着。  
Eddy终于弹了，只有一小段，他冲着Brett噘噘嘴，我忘记怎么弹了。  
That’s fine. Brett结束录制，收好手机。

要说到冬天，布里斯班的冬不冷，甚至有点热，从Brett开始记事算起，布里斯班就没下过雪，悉尼也没有，这是他第一次看见雪，显而易见，Eddy也是第一次。

刚才出来停雪了，现在又下起了小雪，天空在他们的头顶，很开阔，光秃秃的树枝上挂满了白色，没有被积雪掩盖的枝丫曲线尤为清晰。Eddy握着树干摇了摇，意将这些雪花从树上抖落，唔，失败了。

“Eddy！”

他还没反应过来呢，就猝不及防被Brett塞了一坨雪在脖子上，Brett大笑着飞快地跑远了。

你等着！

Eddy瞧准路线，拐着弯蛇形突击，就在距离预测的交叉点几十厘米的地方，Brett铲了一脚雪，平稳地滑倒在纯白色的雪地里。

得来全不费功夫！Eddy往Brett身上一坐，不给他溜走的机会，同时还坏心眼地“回敬”他一捧雪。

Brett“嗷”了一嗓子，趁Eddy还没注意到他有自由的两只手，就扒起地上的雪，往他身上扑去。

“Wait !”

Brett还没有搞清是怎么回事，Eddy的身子就猛地向他砸下来。Brett没有他高，这个画面看起来有点滑稽，Eddy像个人肉毯子一样把Brett几乎整个身子都遮盖住了。他的气息姗姗来迟，从青涩变成了成熟的橙味信息素，气体分子在寒冷的状态下扩散得要慢一些，现在才飘进了Brett的鼻腔里。

准是这样的！Brett的耳边传来了Eddy断断续续的喘息抽泣声，好像ASMR，一股热流向下冲去。喔，这个Alpha的发情期时间永远成谜，完全不按套路出牌，等下，他们还在外头躺在雪地上呢！这是Brett注意到脊背凉意后发现的。

“回去先！我可不想在这里搞野战！”Brett用了好大的劲儿总算把人肉毯子拉起来了。

“Brett……亲一个再走……”Eddy看上去委屈极了，连眼中都带起水色涟漪。

Brett盯着Eddy淡色的唇看了一会儿，凑上去和他交换了一个绵长的吻，Alpha不安分的信息素稍微消停了，却依然像个不定时炸弹，随时可能让Eddy完全发情。

“快走。”

他们差点没回到房间就搞上了，过长楼梯的缺点这就显示出来了，Eddy拖着步子上楼时，Brett后颈上突起的腺体引起了他的注意，Eddy意识模糊的一秒后，他发现他已经把Brett抵在墙上并亲吻的腺体了，。

Brett怎么知道旁边一直止不住流泪还没力气的人就发情得连理智都没了，Eddy舌尖绕着他的腺体打转，还用虎牙蹭了蹭。Omega的本能让他在Alpha的利齿下战栗，要不是Eddy扶着他，他可能会丢脸得滑下去。

“Eddy……啊！”

他咬破了Brett的腺体，如愿以偿地品尝到了带着少许血腥味的“珍珠奶茶”。

他们跌跌撞撞地回到房间，饱暖思淫欲，那么，享受就好了！Eddy反了天似的，越激烈他哭得越大声，太诡异了。Brett也不知道他们做了多少次，挺多次了，但是他现在做了之前没有试过的事，Brett悄悄打开了生殖腔，带着一点小希冀，希望能被他的Alpha注意到。

就是他了！

“Brett？”Eddy显然注意到了。

“进来。”Brett平时总是撩上去的刘海散开了，软软地附在额头上，有一些被汗水浸湿了，一缕一缕的，看起来既乖巧又很放荡不羁。他已经完全被操开了，内里很热，随着呼吸的起伏缩紧、松开。

“Brett……”

“嗯？”Brett的气息极其不稳定，连这声回应都是带着浓厚鼻音的，情潮翻涌了起来，他睁开眼和Eddy对视，和他们每一次演奏纳瓦拉舞曲二重奏时的对视一样。

Eddy眼里含着泪，一半是Alpha生理上的无可奈何，另一半是真情流露，他爱惨了这样的Brett。摘掉牙套以后的Brett看起来是逆着生长的，越长越可爱了。Eddy抑制不了要飞起来的笑容，他摸摸Brett的头发，说：“我要进来了。”

他们终于完成最终标记了，像经过了一场漫长的马拉松，说起来从相识到现在他们好像连架都没吵过。就这么过日子吧，还能离咋的？

Brett累得睡着了，Eddy亲亲他的鬓角，抱着他去做清理……

X

2020年

炉灶上小火煨着翻腾的粥，发出一些咕噜咕噜的声音，新准备好的食物也散发出了迷人的气味。

Brett坐在床边的旋转电脑椅上，转来转去，翻看今天的新闻。Eddy坐起身从被子里探出头，昨晚留下的满床衣服都已经被Brett收拾好了。

“Brett~嘿嘿…”Eddy看到自己把Brett的目光吸引过来了就眯起眼噘着嘴，向他索吻。

Brett瞥了他一眼，发出了无情的嘲笑：“兄弟，你看上去好蠢。Btw，牙上有块菜。”

“？”Eddy察觉到一个奇怪之处，“昨晚没吃菜好吗！”

“饮食不均衡，今天要吃青菜了，”Brett简短总结道，“快起床，今天要去Olaf那里拍视频。”

Just do it ,他们再度踏上了向前的征程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位看完这篇文！  
> 写着写着就迷失了，不过这是我想象中的breddy日常，欢迎讨论～  
> 下一篇文再见啦！Love you guys！  
> 艰难用手机版ao3发文，lofter要一起玩的话搜索“陌上”（羽生结弦头像的～）


End file.
